Lloyd's Sick!
by Paopu Pop
Summary: Lloyd and Colette are hunting Expheres when Lloyd falls into a lake and falls victim to... illness! While Lloyd is sick in Meltokio, he finds feelings for someone he never imagined possible... Zelloyd shonenai FINISHED! Until the sequel. . . XD
1. Swimming Anyone?

**Genki: Ahh, isn't it a beautiful day? I got a pic of Yuan done on the compy, I just finished up some ramen... and I have a couple of hours yet, home alone!**

**Kratos: You _should_ be in bed, asleep.**

**Genki: I slept in though! I needed a day off anyway... u.u; I push myself too hard in everything. So I told my mom I needed some sleep after not feeling good after the past two days (which _is_ the truth) and she let me stay home today! Ick... too much pepper on the bottom of the bowl. XP**

**Kratos: But you should be trying to get all the sleep you can get!**

**Genki: ::yawns:: ::blush::**

**Kratos: See?**

**Genki: No! I cannot let this sudden inspiration get away from me!! ::has a butterfly net in hand:: I won't let _this _story get away!! ::chases butterfly labeled, "Good story!" with net::**

**Kratos: Dear goddess....**

**Genki: Hee! n.n Oh, and if you have no idea what yaoi is...**

**It's gay!**

**Cute gay guys I wanna cuddle!**

**Because gay guys are cute and awesome!**

**Even though I don't know any personally!**

**Yay!**

**Kratos: 0.o;; ... I can't believe you're writing this.**

**Lloyd: _You _can't believe it?! She's writing it about _me!!_**

**Kratos: It'll be okay.**

**Lloyd: ::crying:: No, it won't...**

**Genki: Do my disclaimer, somebody!**

**Lloyd: ::angrily:: Genki doesn't own anything because she's an annoying bitch!**

**Genki: Thank you! ::catches butterfly:: LET'S START!!

* * *

Lloyd's Sick!**

**Chapter 1**

On their journey to collect Expheres, Lloyd, Colette and Noishe were lazily laying in the grass, watching the clouds.

"What does that one look like?" Colette asked Lloyd, pointing upward.

"Which one?"

"That one."

"I can't tell which one you're pointing to!" Lloyd laughed. "Which cloud?"

"The one beside the clouds that look like a teapot and a whale."

"Teapot and a whale?" Looking up, Lloyd found the cloud Colette had pointed to. "Hmm... I dunno..."

"Doesn't that look like?..."

"Look like what?"

"A ring?" Colette's face went slightly pink.

"A ring? Yeah, sure, I guess if you look at it like that-- oh, now I see it!" Lloyd laughed again. "Hmm... Colette?"

"Yeah?"

"We should probably get going." Lloyd stood up and brushed the dirt off of his trousers and his back.

"You're right." Colette stood up and brushed off the dirt off of herself more gracefully than Lloyd, who did more patting than brushing.

Noishe sat up and howled slightly.

"Noishe..." Lloyd chuckled and patted the dog's head and Noishe seemed to grin. "Well, I guess we're off!" Grabbing a bag, Lloyd jumped on Noishe's back. Colette grabbed her bag as well and climbed onto Noishe's back, clinging on to Lloyd.

"Come on, Noishe!" And with those words, Noishe was in a speedy rush.

* * *

A few hours later, after the sun had set, the three ended up in the words. Noishe was still running, and into view came a lake. Noishe came to a halt and soon as possible in front of the water, but Lloyd, unfortunately, flew off of Noishe's back and was driven by the forces of gravity into the cold lake.

"Lloyd!" shouted Colette. She retreated from Noishe's back and kneeled at the waters edge.

"Gack!" Lloyd's head bobbed on the top of the water. "I-it's cold..." he chattered.

"Need help?" Colette held out her hand.

"Th-thanks..." Paddling over to her hand, Lloyd took it gratefully and Colette pulled him out.

The night air quickly clung to Lloyd's soaked clothes and skin, and he shivered.

"Are you okay Lloyd?"

"J-just cold..." His teeth chattered as if his jaw was going to pop out of place.

"Maybe we should just stop for the night." Colette took Lloyd's wet bag, and shook it slightly.

"I-I g-guess..." Lloyd sat on the ground, and the dirt automatically clung to the seat of his trousers. Grimacing slightly, Lloyd leaned against Noishe. Colette sat down and leaned against Noishe as well, and they all fell asleep.

* * *

That morning, another person walked through the woods. "All the hunnies want me, all the hunnies need me, too bad there's only one of me..." he sang.

He whistled the remaining tune, and stopped when he saw a couple figures by the lake.

"Who could that be? Some beautiful hunnies?!" Pause. "Here I come!" he rushed out to find that it was only Lloyd, Colette and Noishe.

"Oh darn... only them." Snapping his fingers, it came as a cue for Lloyd to awaken and sneeze. Hard.

"Ew, Lloyd, watch where you're sneezing, bud!" He wiped the saliva and snot from Lloyd's surprise sneeze.

"Oh, sorry..." Lloyd replied snuffily, and drew a hand across his nose. "Zelos? Hi..."

"Lloyd, are you sick or somethin'? You sure sound like it."

"Me? Sick? No, my head's a bit stuffy, that's all." Well, that's what Lloyd supposed, since he had only woken up a minute or two ago.

Eyes opening to morning and another companion, Colette woke. "Morning Lloyd...oh, hi Zelos!" she called cheerfully.

"Hey Hunny..."

"I told you not to call her that!" Lloyd yelled, and then sneezed again, this time covering his nose.

"Bless you." Zelos said, comment aimed at Colette. "For being stuck with him."

"Oh, I feel blessed..." Lloyd grimaced.

"Bless you, Lloyd!" Colette said, and Lloyd smiled. "So, Zelos, what are you doing here?" Colette asked.

"Why am I here? We're only a short distance from Meltokio! Duh!"

"Meltokio?" Lloyd asked, and sneezed.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Zelos asked, putting a concerned emphasis in his voice.

"No..." Lloyd's head was heavy, and he fell over as he fell into a uncomfortable daze.

"Lloyd? Lloyd! _Lloyd!" _Colette called out.

"Here, we'll take him to my place." Zelos picked up the unconsious brunette and carried him, followed by Colette and Noishe.**

* * *

Genki: Ahaha! I am evil, and stop my reign there! ...HA!**

**Kratos: ...you're already almost done with Chapter 2, aren't you?**

**Genki: ::smiles::**

**Lloyd: XD I can't believe I sneezed on Zelos!! AHAHA!!**

**Zelos: .o.o. That's mean, Lloyd... .u.u. Really.**

**Genki: Aw, Lloyd's cyute when he's sick! n.n**

**Lloyd: ::death glare:: Don't you think about actually making me sick...**

**Genki: ::!!:: GOOD IDEA!**

**Lloyd: Oh goddess....**

**Genki: PLEASE REVIEW! I swear, the romance will come soon.**

**Lloyd: WHAT?!?**

**Zelos: Aw, don't be so grim, Lloyd! ::glomps::**

**Lloyd: ::twitch:: Get... off...**

**Genki: Please review! Mwehehe...**


	2. Soup!

**Genki: Okay, not much to rant about since I wrote chapters 1 and 2 together... here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I am a disclaimer. Hahaha. Genki doesn't own any of the ToS characters, or Genis's cooking.**

**Genki: But I do own my cooking phrase: "Don't be a Raine! Be a Genis!" Get it? Genis... and it sounds like Genius, and Genius is a smart person, but I'm aiming towards cooking, and Raine's really bad at cooking, so you don't want to be her?... Ha? Nevermind-- CHAPTER 2!

* * *

****Lloyd's Sick!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Lloyd woke up to a new light, and he was laying in a bed, silky sheets softly touching his skin. His head was still heavy, and he sat up. He looked down at himself to realize that his clothes had been changed into a white shirt and a pair of tan shorts.

"Who?..." He blushed incredibly, but sneezed again anyway.

"Lloyd! You're awake!" Zelos walked in and smiled.

"A-ah, Zelos!" Lloyd shouted in sudden fright. "Wha-what happened?"

"You fell asleep in the woods, so I took you to my place and set you in bed. Of course, you couldn't get any better wearing damp clothes, so I changed your clothes for ya."

_"You took my clothes off?!"_ Lloyd blushed a whole new shade of red.

"It's just us guys, right? Relax, I didn't see anything!" Zelos gave a generous smile to Lloyd, who just stared at Zelos, blushing.

"U-uh..."

"So, you feel any better?"

"No." Lloyd gave a glare to Zelos.

"My my, touchy touchy..." Zelos shrugged, still smiling. "Well, Genis is making soup and Raine's on her way back from the store."

"Genis and Raine?!" Lloyd shouted, though he meant to ask.

"Yes, they're here. They've been here for a few days." Smiling, Zelos came over to Lloyd and patted his head. "Raine'll check up on ya later, 'kay?" And with that, Zelos left the room, and closed the door behind him.

Staring into nothing, Lloyd sneezed and collasped into bed. Unfortunately, he couldn't sleep. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside stand and blew his nose, then tossed it towards the trashbin, but missed poorly.

"Aw... damn it..." Lloyd turned on his side and sighed. "Why couldn't I have gotten sick and died instead?"

* * *

_"Soup!" _With his eyes shut, Lloyd could hear the door open.

"Huh?..." Lloyd opened his eyes and saw Genis standing there, with a bowl of soup sitting on a tray in his hands. "Oh, hi Genis."

"Hey, Lloyd." Genis walked by the bedside and offered the soup to Lloyd without words. Lloyd nodded and sat up, taking the tray in his hands and setting it in his lap.

"Thanks, Genis."

"I heard what happened. What were you _thinking,_ sleeping in the cold night, with damp clothes?! The smart thing would have been to go to Zelos's in the first place and sleep _there!"_

"I didn't know we were so close to Meltokio." Lloyd inhaled for another sneeze, and Genis quickly bent over to hold the tray and a sneeze erupted, luckily the soup had been saved the Lloyd had covered his face with a tissue.

"Ah, sorry Genis..." Lloyd apologized.

"Don't worry about it, you're sick!" Genis patted Lloyd's head and smiled. "Just relax."

"Ick... thanks..." Lloyd tossed the last tissue towards the trashbin, and got it in this time.

"So, I guess I'll leave and let you rest now..." Genis turned to leave when Lloyd held out a hand.

"N-no! It's okay, I could use the company!"

Turning around, Genis gave a mildly strange look at Lloyd. "You sure?"

"I can't sleep if I _tried..." _Lloyd moaned.

Nodding, Genis came back and sat on the bed by Lloyd.

"Genis, how's it been going with you and Raine lately?" Lloyd asked curiously as he put some soup in his mouth. It was just the right temperature... Genis couldn't mess up food if he tried.

"Okay, I guess..." Genis's head hung a little. "It's really hard to make discrimination stop, you know?"

"Stopping it all together is impossible..." Lloyd said inbetween bites. (Wow, he has some manners? o.o;)

"Well, you know what I mean." Genis sighed. "Not a lot of people listen much, if they listen at all."

"Don't worry." Genis felt a hand pat his own, and turned to see Lloyd, smiling. "I know you guys can help improve the world. I know it." (::falls over:: What a sour line!)

"Th-thanks..." Genis blushed.

Lloyd finished the soup quickly, and sat the tray by his side, but Genis quickly stole it and took it back downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Genis reappeared, with Raine by his side.

"Professor..." Lloyd tried to smile. "Um, hello."

"My, Lloyd, you _do_ sound sick..." Raine walked over and felt Lloyd's head. "Well, you certainly have a fever..." As Raine did several things to check on Lloyd's health, Genis sat on the bed again by his side.

"Haha, don't you hate check-ups with Raine?" Genis laughed, but a hand came and hit him over the head, halting the laugh.

"So, Professor, what can you do?" Lloyd asked as she pulled away from his side and sat up straight.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"It's just a cold, Lloyd. You can't do anything about it but let it run it's course."

"That sucks..." Genis for Lloyd.

"All I can do is give you medicine to make you feel better..." Raine pulled out a meds bag, and looked through it. "Hey, I thought I... I don't have anything. I'll have to get go set you some." Raine headed for the door.

"Don't worry about it, Raine. I'll be fine."

"Might as well, anyway."

"But you were just out!"

"It's _all right _Lloyd!" Raine shouted. "I'll get it!" Raine stormed out the door.

"Uhh..." Lloyd looked at Genis, whom shrugged at Lloyd.

Lloyd laid back down and curled up on his side. "I hate being sick..."

"Who doesn't?" Genis lightly jumped off the bed and waved to Lloyd. "I'm gonna go and practice with my Kendama, or something. Other than bug you."

"You're not bugging me..."

"Well, you need to get some sleep." Genis opened the door again and walked through, and waved again. "Sleep well, Lloyd."

"Hopefully," Lloyd chuckled.

Genis left and shut the door.

"Hmph..." Lloyd pouted. "Sleep shmleep..." Lloyd fell asleep, and again awoke when he found a hand on his cheek.

* * *

**Genki: THE DRAMA OF IT ALL!!!!! XD WHO is touching Lloyd's face?!**

**Lloyd: And whoever it is... get your hand OFF.**

**Genki: n.n; Like Zelos said, don't be so grim!**

**Lloyd: Oh, I can be grim! GRR!**

**Genki: Grr?!**

**Lloyd: 0.o; I don't know... I'm having a case of the Jekyll/Hyde... thing!**

**Genki: I thought it was a cold... o.o;**

**Lloyd: SHADDUP!**

**Genki: Was that...some polluted lake water or something?! O.o;**

**Lloyd:.... ::sighs::**

**Genki: n.n v Please review! **


	3. Carrots?

**Genki: O.O; Well, it's almost midnight... BUT I'M WILLING TO PUT MY BUTT ON THE LINE FOR YOUS PEOPLES!**

**Lloyd: Grammar?**

**Genki: It's too late to think... u.u; Thing is, I wrote this short chappie in LA9 class. n.n I love it**

**Lloyd: I don't... -.-;**

**Genki: Well, let's cut the chit-chat and start... shall we?**

**Lloyd's Sick!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Wh-who is that? Are you back already, Raine?" Lloyd murmured without opening his eyes.

"Geez bud, if you think I'm a girl, you musta got _some _cold there."

Lloyd recognized the voice immediately and snapped his eyes open. "Z-Zelos! What are you..."

"Your fever's real bad. Are you sure you're okay? For a cold, I mean."

"Why do you care?" Lloyd tried to cover himself with the sheets, but forgot about Zelos's hand as it grabbed the sheets and pulled them down on Lloyd's shoulders.

"Of course I care! I've cared about you more than any girl I've ever _seen!" _Zelos blurted. He realized what he said, but just smiled anyway.

"What?" Lloyd couldn't believe his ears.

"I said, I care."

"More than any girl you've ever seen?"

"What?"

"That's what you said."

"Damn, you're delirious too." Zelos patted Lloyd's head and smirked.

"D-don't touch me..." Lloyd moaned, then his head drifted back slightly for a sneeze, and Zelos quickly grabbed a tissue and covered Lloyd's face.

"Achoo!... uh, thanks..."

"Didn't wantcha sneezing all over me again." Zelos winked, but Lloyd's eyes had been closed within those few seconds.

Sitting up, Lloyd took his used tissue from Zelos and tossed it in the trashbin. "I hate being sick..."

"Sucks, doesn't it? Shouldn't go swimming so late at night, eh Lloyd?"

"I fell into the lake." Lloyd tried to send a death glare, but ended up falling backwards onto the bed again. "I can't wait until Raine gets back..."

"Ah, she did."

"Then why?!--"

Holding up a bottle of pills, Zelos smirked slyly. "I told her I would take it up: and she couldn't refuse."

Lloyd just stared at Zelos as he smiled back.

"Why... didn't you just _give_ me it?"

"Because we got into the issue of me caring about you, remember?" Zelos popped off the cap and took out two pills. "Oh, I guess you need water, don't you?" Zelos left (with the pills still cupped in his hand) and came back with a bottle of water. "Here, this stuff _should _make you feel better..."

Setting down the meds and water, Zelos took the liberty of propping Lloyd up and holding him up by his back while he gave Lloyd the medicine and water. Afraid to lean against Zelos, Lloyd sat up on his own and took the pills.

Unfortunately, Lloyd tried to drink more water, but ended up choking on it and sputtering spastic coughs.

"Hey, hey... whoa, there," Zelos calmed, as he pulled Lloyd in against his chest. "Don't die there, bud."

Lloyd flushed lightly. "So-- ::cough:: sorry..."

"Okay, really, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ::cough:: good."

Lloyd was surprised at how Zelos was... unusually caring. Was it that Zelos was more than Lloyd had thought? (Or perhaps it's that the authoress can't make the characters act like they were originally created e.e;) The scariest part of all was that Lloyd felt... safe against Zelos. In fact, the comfort was so weird that it had almost seemed like Lloyd had developed a brand new feeling...

"That's good." Zelos started to pet Lloyd's hair roughly. "We can't have our hero dying from a cold and water, ne?"

"Zelos..."

"Hm? What is it?"

Why _had _Lloyd said Zelos's name? It seemed odd, how Lloyd had just said his name. He needed to tag on a question. "How come..."

"How come...?"

"How come you're being so... caring?"

"I told you! I care about you more than..." Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd. "carrots."

"Carrots?" Lloyd finally let himself fully lean on Zelos, wearing out from sitting up so long.

"Yup." Zelos chuckled softly, and Lloyd smiled without thinking. And he no longer cared... he could feel himself falling asleep...the world slowly becoming blurry. "Love ya more than carrots."

"Love?..."

"Don't worry about it. You're nodding off anyway." Zelos shifted both their weights just enough that they were both comfortable.

"Zelos, you might catch my cold..."

"So? Haven't you ever learned to share, even germs?" Zelos smirked.

"Zelosss... you... idi--ot..." Lloyd could no longer fight his eyelids, and they shut rather quickly. Within seconds, Lloyd was sleeping soundly. Zelos held Lloyd's head under his chin, and cuddled the younger boy.

"You'd be surprised how much I love ya." Zelos rested his head on top of Lloyd's and fell asleep too.

**Genki: Aww... n.n That's so cute.**

**Lloyd: It is NOT!**

**Genki: Don't worry readers, I'm not done yet. o.o; ....yeah.... So... I'm going to avoid a long rant--**

**Lloyd: YAY!**

**Genki: ::death glare:: So... review? O.o; yeah, that's it! n.n The end!**


	4. Raine's Pain

**Anyway, I'm going to avoid long rants more often... because when I work on a chapter over a span of a couple days, I tend to make references to stuff already past... e.e; **

**I'd really like to thank all my reviewers though! I've commented back to reviewers on my Xanga page. (go to my bio and click the homepage linky). That way I can still rant on while answering reviewers and such.**

**ANYWAY, sorry this took a bit of time to update!! Enjoy, my fiends! (fiend is a cool word) **

* * *

**Lloyd's Sick!**

_**Chapter 4**_

When Lloyd woke up, he found himself in the same position he had fallen asleep in, except slightly closer and Zelos' head was on top of his. As his face turned similar to a cherry, he shifted slightly, but found himself unable to move from the current situation.

In a moment of good luck, Zelos shifted enough so that his arms limped down to about Lloyd's sides. Lloyd cautiously pulled himself out of the redhead's grip, and let him fall to the bed, still asleep.

After lifting himself from the bed, Lloyd walked to the window and opened it. A cool breeze swept through, tickling his warm face. It had been a beautiful day... the sun was shining warmly and brightly, but a cool breeze counter-acted the sunshine, creating perfect atmosphere for a perfect day.

Of course, he _had_ to get sick. Of course.

Another breeze swept through. Without the sun shining inside, it was cold, and Lloyd shivered. He wrapped his arms around himself when he felt a warm blanket being draped over his shoulders. He turned to see the face of Zelos looking at his.

"What are you doing, Lloyd, trying to get yourself sicker?" He chuckled and held on to Lloyd. It seemed like he was trying to keep the blanket on, but in reality...

"Zelos, are you hugging me?"

"Well, you could say that." He grinned his sexy grin, and held on tighter. "I'll keep you warm."

"Thanks, but no thanks." He grimaced slightly, and Zelos released Lloyd. "Hey, why don't you walk around and see if that helps?"

"Fine, then. If it gets me away from you." Lloyd turned towards the door and started to walk. Zelos gave him a nice pat and Lloyd stopped. Turning on his heel, he stared. "Did you just..."

"Hm?"

"Did you just... pat my butt?"

"No, me? Why would I?"

"Because you're a pervert and who knows what else."

"Aw, come on, Lloyd! Musta been a wall or something."

"The wall's at least five feet away from me, Zelos."

"Ah, well, let's just go, now, shall we?" Zelos quickly pushed Lloyd out the door. (With his hands against his back... ::giggles::)

_Meanwhile, downstairs..._

"Ramen, ramen, so delicious! Comes in many flavors including chicken!" Genis was singing while making the noodle soup.

Colette sat politely, twirling her thumbs that were cupped in her palms. Raine was about ready to snap in two... Genis couldn't sing very well.

"Full of yummy noodles and such, I love ramen _so_ much! Ramen, rame--ACK!!" Raine had gotten sick of the ridiculous singing and pulled on his hair.

"Either you get voice lessons, or you _shut-up!"_

"And if I don't?"

She tugged harder.

"Ah, ah!! Got it!!" She released. "But you're paying for the lessons."

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

As Lloyd stumbled down the stairs and Zelos in tow, hysteric screamings and crashing sounds erupted from the downstairs.

"AH! RAINE!! I'M _SORRY!!!"_

"TOO _LATE_ YOU _LITTLE..." _Lloyd stopped on the last step as Genis buzzed by, tears glowing in his eyes. Raine came next, staff in hand, swinging aimlessly and knocking things off shelves and batting marks into the walls.

"Good thing we delayed going downstairs, or we would've gotten run over," Zelos chuckled.

"Heh...hahehehahe..." Lloyd laughed nervously as he stepped onto the floor and walked towards the dining room table, where Colette was still sitting.

She looked over and saw Lloyd walk in. "Lloyd!" she cried out as she ran to him and embraced him. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Aha..." Lloyd smiled for a second, but then it faded as he nudged Colette away. "Ah, I'm sorry... you don't want to catch my cold, do you?"

Colette backed away and looked at Lloyd. "No..." her head hung slightly, but then she looked up with Lloyd, both surprised when the screaming came closer.

"Ack!! Lloyd, help me!!" Genis ran into Lloyd's blanket and hid behind Lloyd. (in the blanket)

"...uhh... what'd you do anyway--" he asked as Raine stormed in.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, GENIS!!" Raine pointed her staff towards Lloyd's lower area.

"Wh-whoa, Raine... d-don't swing!!" Lloyd said quickly, knowing pain would come for the next swing of the staff. "C-can't we work this out?"

She glared at him as he smirked nervously. Sighing, Raine let down her staff.

"Sorry, I was being quite naïve," Raine mumbled.

"So, it's safe to come out?" a muffled whine came from under Lloyd's blanket.

"Yes, yes, it's fine."

Genis quietly came out from the blanket. He turned to Lloyd just as he felt a hard tap on his head. "Ow! _Raine!"_

"That's for upsetting me." Now satisfied, Raine walked out, swinging her staff enough to knock it in the doorway. "Oh, damn!" She pulled the staff closer to her chest and scampered out.

"Thanks, Lloyd."

"What did you do to upset her?"

"Singing."

"How many times has she told you not to sing?"

"Um... a lot?"

Lloyd sighed.

"How can I repay you for saving me? Hey, wanna play chess?"

"Chess? Ah, no... I'm still suffering brain damage from the last chess game..." Lloyd had a flashback of last time's game. ::shudder:: "How about checkers instead?"

"Checkers? Okay!" Genis smiled, but then blinked. "Um... are there checkers in this mansion?"

"Of course!" Zelos made his appearance and tossed Genis a box of checkers. "Enjoy!"

"Uhh..." Lloyd and Genis blinked.

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

Genis picked up his red checker and jumped Lloyd's black checker.

"Oh, man, I'm no good at checkers, either..." Lloyd groaned, laying on the couch with his right arm limping off the side to play.

Genis was sitting on the floor. "You're no good at any mental games, really, Lloyd," he laughed.

"Yeah-- _hey!" _He moved a black piece forward and settled back on the coach again.

The half-elf took his piece and moved it several times across the board. "And, that's..." he looked up to Lloyd. "game..." The swordsman had blanked out on the couch.

"Hah... oh well." He packed up the checkers in the box. He looked left, then right. Quickly, not knowing what else to do with the game, he slid the box under the couch and ran off, leaving Lloyd to sleep alone.

Colette walked in several moments. "Lloyd! You--" She stopped when she saw Lloyd sleeping on the couch. He shivered, then was still again. "You must be cold... hang on, I'll be right back!"

She scampered away and found Zelos, who was staring out the window.

"Zelos, where do you keep the blankets?"

Zelos whipped around quickly. "Hunny!" He did a flirty flip with his hair. "You wanna snuggle?"

"No..." Colette smiled.

"Oh, fine then." Disappointed, he guided her to a closet and pointed in. "Lotsa blankets in there."

Colette opened it and pulled out a blanket. "It's for Lloyd, he's asleep on the couch." She walked away as Zelos closed the door with his back and leaned against it.

"Hmph... _I _should've thought of that..." Dirty thoughts came to his mind, having to do with him, a blanket, and Lloyd on the couch. _::snugsnug:: Hey Lloydie..._

"DAMMIT!!" He cried out, shaking his fists.

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

Colette entered the room where Lloyd was still sleeping. She walked over and pulled his arm by his side on the couch now, and then covered him in the blanket she had gone to fetch for. "Sweet dreams, Lloyd..." she said softly as she left the room.

When Lloyd came back to consciousness, his head ached and everything felt heavy. Darkness had fallen, and it only took a few moments to Lloyd to grasp his surroundings.

"The...medicine... wore... off..." he groaned, rolling onto the floor, making a loud "thump".

In came running Zelos, anger burning in his eyes. "_Okay, who knocked over my--_ ah, Lloyd, buddeh! That was only you... ::whew:: I thought somebody knocked over a photo of one my hunnies or something actually important!! But... are you all right?"

"Yup." Lloyd sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. He looked up to him, whom was checking every picture frame of every "hunny" he had. "So... I'm not as important as your 'hunnnies?'"

"Who said that? That's what I thought, I did!" (oh my god, Zelos is turning into a flirty Kenshin!! ::faints happily::) "But are you sure? You look terrible..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine..." he repeated over, trying to get her to grasp the point. Trying to stable himself to stand up, he stumbled onto the floor on his face, and blanked out.

"Hah... good one... Lloyd?... um... Lloyd?"

No response.

"Hello?... Lloyd?..." His attention was completely focused on the fainted boy as he walked over. Instead of picking him up like the typical thing to do, he poked him, calling his name softly with each poke.

"Lloyd? Lloyd? Lloyd?..." This went on for a minute or two, until Zelos decided he was out like a light. He picked up the sick swordsman and carried him into the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed.

"Get better soon, or I'll make you," he joked for an imaginary audience, and left Lloyd to rest.

* * *

**Genki: I couldn't think of a better place to end... o.o; My head is also throbbing...and I'm hungwee... (hungry) I hope that was nice for all yous peoples... ::runs off to eat:: JA NE!-- ooh, sub!**


	5. FRESH Air

**::beginning RP written on paper and transferred to compy::**

**Genki: Zelos carried you up to bed, didn't he?**

**Lloyd: How should I know? ::crosses arms:: Hmph.**

**Genki: Stop being sour, would ya? **

**Lloyd: ¬¬ ...**

**Genki: .o.o. My compy had crashed two days ago... TWO days!!**

**Lloyd: Only two... ::sheesh::**

**Genki: I thought I might have lost all my data! T-T I need to transfer it to floppys when I have the time... n.n­; But that's not important! I know I'm supposed to be updating _QFTUH!!, _but _LIS_ is just beggin' to be updated! Besides, might as well do what I can n.n**

**Lloyd: ::sigh::**

**Genki: Anyway, here's the next chapter of... _Lloyd's Sick!_**

**Lloyd's Sick!**

_**Chapter 5**_

Morning came without warning. Groaning, a boy with horrid bedhead scowled as sheets were torn away from him.

"Good mornin', sunshine!" A masculine voice gleefully greeted.

"Zelos-mph," the boy had started to say, but the "s" was shortened when his face dug into the pillow.

"Lloyd, you can't lie around all week!"

"I can if I'm sick." Lloyd took possession of the covers from the redhead and hugged them.

"But fresh air will do you good!" Zelos nagged, now stealing his pillow, causing Lloyd's head to fall on the bed with a "thump" and increase his headache.

"Stop stealing my bed!" Lloyd yelled.

"Last time I checked it was mine."

"Well... oh, shut-up."

"But we can share, if you want."

He turned to look at Zelos' sexy grin.

"That's sick!" Lloyd made a sad attempt to thwack Zelos, but he grabbed his flailing arm. **(1)**

"Look, just take some medicine, change, and get some fresh air in ya. Or I'll make ya."

"You can't possibly make me."

"Oh, really?" His grin got wider as he jumped onto the bed beside Lloyd, causing him to quickly get up and jump out.

"O-okay! You win!" Lloyd scrambled for a pill and swallowed it. "Th-there! Now you have to leave so I can change!"

"I don't have to do anything." Zelos sat up on the bed and stared at Lloyd and smiled.

"Zelos..." Lloyd sent a death glare.

"Sheesh, just kidding, just kidding," he mumbled, rolling off the bed and leaving. "I'm changing into other clothes, anyway. Meet me at the front door." The door closed and footsteps faded away.

_"Why _must he do that?" Lloyd scowled as he fumbled through the dresser drawers.

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn**(2)**_

When Lloyd finished, he came downstairs to find Zelos in an outfit he had never seen before. He was wearing a blue half-sleeve button up shirt and a matching blue bandana tamed his hair. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and he was in barefeet.

"Ah, Lloyd! You're alive!" He glomped the sickly child. "I see you found my comfortable ensemble..."

"Most of the clothes you have are tight." Lloyd had managed to dig up a very loose black t-shirt, red shorts, and white socks.

"Because they bring out mey sexiest features!" He smirked as he released Lloyd. "Now, to get you some fresh air!"

He stopped as the Seraphim tried to tug on his wrist. "Wait, no shoes?"

"What? Oh yeah, whatever." Zelos slipped on some slippers as Lloyd grabbed his red boots. "Now, come on!"

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

He dragged Lloyd out through Meltokio, (very) occasionally stopping to flirt with girls on the way.

_Girls are so dumb... _Lloyd thought. He was taken out of the city, when he pulled his hand away. "Where are we going?"

"Fresh air! If we want _fresh _air, we can't be in the _city, _can we?"

"Well..."

"Geez, Lloyd, I thought you were at least smart enough to know _that!" _He continued to walk and the twinblade swordsman had no choice but to follow.

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

He followed him to the shore, and Zelos sat right where the tide gently rolled in. Lloyd sat beside him.

"See? Fresh _ocean _air." Zelos smirked and laid down in the sand.

"Hm... well, it is pretty nice," Lloyd yawned as he felt a yank on the back of his shirt and was pulled down onto the flirty Chosen.

_"Now _what?"

"You wanted to lie around, didn't you?"

"Eh..." Lloyd almost gave in, but popped back up. "Not on the beach, no."

"Oh, stop trying to resist me, Lloyd!" Zelos flipped his hair slightly.

Lloyd blanched. "Why do you keep acting gay, anyway?" He gave him an odd look.

"Not _gay, _bud. _Bisexual _is the world you're looking for here."

"What's the difference?" Zelos sighed.

"You're so disappointing, Lloyd."

"How so?"

"You're no fun!"

_"You _have a different definition of fun then _I _do. You've probably spent _days _screwing different girls. At least a couple of times."

"Who said they were all girls?" Smirk.

"Exactly." Lloyd crossed his arms and huffed.

"Come on, Lloyd, smile!"

Lloyd huffed. He wasn't in a smiling mood, even if Zelos hadn't been there. His head felt heavy and he could feel his body slightly shaking. Perhaps his fever was rising again?...

"If you won't smile for me," Zelos sat up and faced Lloyd. "then I'll make you smile." And he executed his attack, glomping Lloyd and tickling him under his shirt.

"Ze-los-ah-ha-ha! Sto-ha-hap it!" Unfortunately for Lloyd, he was very ticklish.

"Not until you smile more!"

"No-ha-ha-ha! Re-hee-hee-lly, cu-hut it ou-hou-out!" Zelos didn't realize how sick Lloyd had been feeling, and kept going. "Ple-hee-ease, Ze-he-hel-los!"

"Okay, okay." Lloyd's laugh stopped. "But only because you're so damn cute."

When he had stopped, there was only a couple of inches of space between both swordsmans' faces. Lloyd's face turned redder than his shorts as he trembled softly.

Supposing it was because he was nervous, the Chosen hung over him more and lifted a hand to brush the hair out of his face. "You're even cuter when you're nervous." His hand touched his cheek and Lloyd shook more strongly, out of sickness and an added nervousness.

"Hm? Lloyd, is that your fever?" Lloyd groaned and clung onto Zelos in pain. "Ack! Okay, shh, it'll be okay." Zelos lifted the trembling boy in his arms, and both covered in sand, walked quickly back to Meltokio. **(3)**

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

"Zelos, you moron!" Raine hit Zelos over the head as he entered. "He should be in bed _resting!"_

"I thought he shouldn't be cooped up in this stuffy mansion!" he protested as he carried Lloyd upstairs.

"Maybe when he's feeling _better!"_

"Sheesh, sorry for trying to help." He walked in the room and brushed Lloyd off some before laying him into the bed, which had been remade. The bed vibrated as Lloyd continued to tremble.

As she walked over, Raine hit the angel over the head again. "Just leave Lloyd alone for a while!"

"But I have--"

He was pushed out of the room by (brute) force and the door slammed behind him. Zelos scorned just as Genis walked by.

"Haha..."

"... ...you little _brat!" _His walk became a run as Zelos chased angrily after him.

_Look, it's Yui's drawing of a duck! Guack! XD... Sorry... n.n; It's here, so I thought I'd share._

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

"Help MEEE!" Genis saw Colette innocently standing, slightly confused, and ran to her and clung for dear life.

Zelos halted as Genis stuck out his tongue. "Ha-ha, you can't hurt a gir-l!" He chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Hi Genis!" Colette said cheerfully. "Hi Zelos!"

He twitched once, but then smiled. "Hello my little angel..." he said cool-like. "Would you mind doin' me a favor?"

"Sure, Zelos, what is it?"

"You see, I need to talk Genis...alone." Genis' eyes widened. "Do you mind?"

Clinging harder to Colette, he knew what was coming. "No, no! Don't listen to him Colette, he's a liar!!"

"It's okay, Genis, go on and talk to Zelos." She pried his hands off her shirt and walked away.

"No, Colette, come BACK!" He went to chase his shield as a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"All _right_ you brat..."

"N-no! Wait, _NOOO!!"_

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

Raine came downstairs to find Genis knocked unconscious on the floor and Zelos setting things back up that had been knocked down. Colette had tried to help, but Zelos had been forced to make her sit after breaking two picture frames and a miniature figure. (Of what?...just guess.)

"Professor Sage! How's Lloyd?" Colette asked. **(4)**

"He's fine. He finally fell asleep. But..." She glared at Zelos as he turned around and innocently smiled at her. "Have we learned something today, Zelos?"

"Of course, my cool beauty! I learned that your little brother is _really_ a brat!"

The fallen half-elf crawled over and bit Zelos' ankle.

"OW!"

She laughed. "That's what you get."

The redheaded Seraphim fell on the floor and a picture dropped on his head. "Ow!"

"Zelos, are you okay?" asked the blonde angel.

"Don't you worry, my little angel." He tried to wink, but it quickly turned into a wince.

"Professor, can I go see Lloyd?"

"Not now, but maybe later." Colette nodded in understanding.

Genis twitched. "Everybody loves causing me pain..."

**Genki: Hah, gomen Genis... XD I'm amazed I finished updating this so quickly... o.o; That's quite unusual for me...**

**Now, as you can see, I started a new number system!! n.n Here are the notes:**

**(1) A "thwack" is a word I made up to describe the hitting over the head over others. XD A "thwap" is a light hit over the head (generally the top) to show a slight annoyance, while a "thwack" is a massive blow to the head in order to cause much pain. (Reminded of Raine, anyone?)**

**(2) Has anyone wondered about the _nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_? It's actually a symbol I call the "Triple Nun." Of course, you see a "nnn" "uuu" pattern, but what it's doing is actually spelling "nun" with a repitition of each letter thrice. And of course, I had to make _nnnuuunnn _three times to truly make it the "Triple Nun." XD Why nun? I don't know... o.o;**

**(3) Actually, I got the idea for Lloyd shaking and stuff for the one time I was hanging out with meh buddies and I got sick from Mt. Dew XD I shook and everything, they sent me home and junk. Oops.**

**(4) ...does anyone recognize that line?**

**"Professor Sage, how's Colette?"**

**...is that a line? I'm getting a strange feeling it is... She got sick so much... I'd figure so.**

**Genki: Anyway... maybe I'll work on _QFTUH!!. _(heh) Remember, when you review, check out my responses at my Xanga page.**

**See ya later, my fiends!! X3 **


	6. More Companions for the Journey Ahead

**A/N: I'm _sooo _sorry it took so long to update!! T-T Here's the next installment of _Lloyd's Sick!_**

**Lloyd's Sick!**

_**Chapter 6**_

Lloyd laid in his bed, still in his shorts, but his shirt had been changed back into a white shirt. That was because Raine had cooled down his fever some, low enough so that he just needed rest.

But his head swam, and his stomach groaned in pain. Still in the midst of waking moments ago, questions rose to his mind.

_What happened?. . ._

Memories slowly flowed back into his brain. "I don't get it! Why is this happening?" He buried his face into his pillow, trying to block out his emotions. "He won't get out of my mind! Gah, this is stupid!" Adding more to the pain, he balled fists and pounded into his head like a drum. "Get. . . out. . . of. . . my. . ."

"Hey, buddy!"

He paused and looked to see Zelos, standing in the doorway. "Room!!"

"Hm?"

"Get out of my room!"

"It's still mine!" He glomped the brunette, now pinning him to the bed. "So, feelin' better?"

"I-I guess. . . " Why was he feeling so light all of a sudden? Maybe it was just his fever. Did he still _have _a fever? Confused, he pushed his hands against the Chosen's chest. "J-just get off. . . "

"Aw, what's wrong? Still feverish?" Having removed his gloves before, he lifted a hand and felt his forehead, sliding it gently down his face to his cheek. "But it doesn't feel like you have _that _much of a fever!" Giving a happy-go-lucky smile, he gave Lloyd a shiver down his spine by kissing his cheek.

"Maybe you're cold. . . "

"You're being creepy, that's what--" He closed his eyes shivered again. He probably _was _cold, lying there in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Naw, you're cold." Next thing he knew, two limbs were wrapped under and around him. He dared not open his eyes, until he felt warm breath on his cheek. But his eyes only opened halfway, in a somewhat dreamy state. It felt so warm to be in his arms. . . he didn't feel his sickness anymore. . . the world melted away softly as he forgot everything except the warmth around him. . .

Not realizing that his snuggle buddy was practically dead, Zelos whispered his name softly. "Lloyd. . . Llo-o-oyd. . . Lloyd?" He poked him. "Hey, you awake? Hm, guess not." His fingers graced the other's arm. "Darn, I was gonna make my moves on ya, too." He chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Lloyd!" A girl's voice called out before the door was opened. "Lloyd-- oh, Zelos!" He turned his head to see the other Chosen, slightly blushing. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure! But he's asleep."

"Oh, okay then." She closed the door and walked quietly over. Sitting on the side of the bed next to Lloyd, she looked at him with caring eyes. "Is he okay?"

"Yup, he's mine-- uh, I mean fine!" He smiled. "I--I meant to say fine." **(1)**

"That's great!" A smile appeared on her face. "I wonder when we're collecting Expheres again. . ." Her eyes went hazy as he looked at her with curiosity.

"Hm? Oh, that's right! You guys were collecting Expheres before Lloydie got sick."

"Yup."

"I'm sure he'll be better within the next few days." His smile faded as the thought occurred to him. _They'll be leaving as soon as he's better. . . _

_While I'm stuck here doing nothing--_

_Oh, I got it!_

The grin returned to his face. "So, Colette. . ."

"What is it?"

"Did you guys need help collecting Expheres?" His grin turned into a sly smirk.

"We could always use help! Why?"

He forgot about how dense she was, too dense to pick up the hint. "How about if _I _came along and helped?"

"Really? That would be great!" She clasped her hands together in glee. "Then we wouldn't have to say goodbye!"

"And ain't that true. . ." He smiled at his sleeping companion, who missed out on the whole agreement.

Ruh-row. . .

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

"Whaddaya mean you're coming along?!" Lloyd yelled, now sitting up on the bed, facing Zelos who was sitting opposed to him.

"Colette said I could come along!"

"Don't _I _get a choice in this?!"

"But it's already been decided! And she was happy now that we didn't have to say bye! You wanna disappoint her?"

He knew that was true. He couldn't disappoint Colette. At least, that was the excuse that _both _of them happened to be using.

The real thing of it was that Lloyd didn't want to leave Zelos' side. Something about leaving burned a hole in his heart, but never leaving his side left him with feelings that he didn't understand and confused him.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, yeah! I get to come with you guys!!" Zelos hugged him, and his face flushed.

_He feels so warm and nice-- HUH?! Wait, that doesn't sound right! **Eww!!**_

"So, you gonna stay mad at me?" He pulled the younger one away so they looked at each other. "Your face is already red with anger!" Chuckling, this only caused Lloyd to redden more. "Hm? Oh, you're not angry, you're _embarrassed! _Hah, you're cute when you're embarrassed!"

"And when I'm nervous, and being tickled." He crossed his arms. "Tell me, why are you coming on to me so much?"

_"Dinner!" _came a shout from downstairs.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jumping off the bed, he looked at Lloyd. "Feeling good enough to eat again?"

"Sure!" He leaped from the bed and walked with Zelos downstairs.

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

Lloyd poked his ramen noodles as the smaller half-elf was humming his song softly again.

"Ramen, ramen, so delicious! Comes in many flavors including chicken! Full of yummy noodles and such, I love ramen _so_ much! Ra--"

"Genis, do you remember what happened _last _time you sang?" his sister growled through her teeth. "I'm _really _trying to enjoy my dinner _without _music."

"Yeah, the dinner _I _made!"

The seventeen-year-old was making motions to Genis to "cut" "it" "out." Catching the hint, Genis bent over his meal and slurped noodles.

_"And no slurping!!" _He silently ate. "So, Zelos, I heard you're joining Lloyd and Colette."

"Damn right!" He took another mouthful of noodles. A _big _mouthful.

"Would you like to join us too, Raine and Genis?" Colette asked politely. Lloyd and Zelos both spat a big splurt of noodles _back _into the bowls and gagged.

"But, we have a duty--"

"Raine, we can help them, and along the way, we can assume our duty of convincing the world to accept our kind!" Genis said with a smile. "So, it's okay if we come with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Um, sure. . ." Lloyd said after he finished gagging.

"Ew, um, Lloyd?" Genis avoided looking into the bowl as much as possible. "You'd started chewing those noodles before you spat them back out, didn't you?"

"Oh my go-- that's disgusting, Lloyd." Raine averted her gaze away as much as possible.

"What did you want me to do?! Choke?!"

"You should have finished chewing and swallowed," the grossed-out professor mumbled.

The brunette shrugged and shoved the half-chewed noodles back in his mouth as several grimaces were traded around the table. "What?! I was gonna eat it anyway!"

"He's back to his usual self. . ." Genis sighed.

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

The day went by and the next morning came. Waking up with a yawn and stretch, Lloyd felt like new. His head didn't pound to his heartbeat, his stomach felt nothing but hunger, his nose was no longer stuffy.

He jumped out of bed in his nightshirt and shorts as he took an umbrella he found by the bedside and threw it around like a sword. "Hah! Take that you _stupid _cold! Victory is _mine!" _He continued, even seconds after the door opened. He froze in place when he realized Genis was staring at him.

"I'm. . . not going to ask." He shook his head quickly before continuing. "We were all going to the hotsprings today. You feel okay to go along?" A short pause entered. "You sure seem like it."

"There's a hotsprings in Meltokio?!" **(2)**

"Recently built _outside _Meltokio, but not too far away. Well?"

"Of course! Lemme um, just change. . ." He left Lloyd to change.

_nnnuuunnnnnnuuunnnnnnuuunnn_

Lloyd went downstairs to find everyone else to be in bathing suits and towels. Thankfully, you couldn't tell if Zelos was wearing his speedo, because his towel was wrapped around his waist. But his muscles were nice, his skin creamy-- _Stop thinking dirty thoughts!_

"Come on!" Colette cheered as they left.

And we're not getting into what happened at the hotsprings. All I'm telling is that Zelos got caught peeping this time. . .

"Dumbass!" Genis glared at the beaten-up Chosen.

"See? I didn't do it the _first _time!" Lloyd pointed a shaky finger at Zelos.

"Hey, that one you can't prove!" he whimpered.

Raine kicked him in the shin. _"That's _for being so rude!"

**_"OW! _**Can't you see I'm in _enough _pain?"

"No." Her brother punched his arm.

**_"OWW!! _**All right, twerp!" He chased him to who knows where, while Raine, Lloyd and Colette stood there, speechless.

"Well, I'm hungry." The swordsman went to find some food.

"Wait, Lloyd, I'll go with you!" Chasing after him, Colette also left.

Raine shrugged and watch as Genis and Zelos ran by. She wasn't sure who to cheer for, Genis, because she had a certain dislike against Zelos, or Zelos, because she loved seeing her little brother in pain. So she pulled out a book from somewhere, and sat down as she quickly read the last few pages.

"The end!"

**A/N: If you didn't take the hint, I just finished the fanfic. o.o;**

**(1) That was a total accident. o.o; I was gonna say "fine", but I was listening to Bowling for Soup's _Friends o' Mine _at the same time, so I typed "mine" instead. I realized what I did after finishing the sentence, but instead of erasing it, I went with it. XD**

**(2) Geography changed because of the two worlds combining?**

**But don't be sad! I can't just end there. o.o; The reason why I concluded this one was because Lloyd's no longer sick! Amazing, I thought I was gonna finish _QFTUH!! _by this time. . . ::shrugs:: As you can see, I already set up a couple things for the next part of the tale. (The joining of Zelos, Raine and Genis in the sequel, going back to the journey, Lloyd still confused about his own feelings, blahblahblah.) So the sequel is a definite. Please don't cry! I don't have any tissues to give. o.o;;;**

**Which means you must _look _for the sequel! I don't want to give anything away about it though. n.n **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great. XD Giving me _way _too much credit. . . ::laughs a bit:: You guys are the reason why I am forced to finish what I write! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!**


End file.
